In one conventional network, the network includes a plurality of network nodes. The nodes include network interfaces that are coupled to a communication medium. Each network interface includes receiver circuitry that is capable of receiving, via the communication medium, one or more datagrams.
In this conventional network, there may be significant periods of time during which a given network interface is activated and ready to receive datagrams via the communication medium, but the network interface does not receive any such datagrams via the communication medium. During these periods of time, the receiver circuitry in network interface may consume significant amounts of electrical power.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.